Marry me, Mai
by TheCrazyS
Summary: It's finally time to take the important step. How will Naru go about it? Sequel to The story of Mai and Naru. Part of Comforting Mai series. ONESHOT


**AN: Here's the sequel to The story of Mai and Naru! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

Oliver Davis was feeling utterly helpless.

He realized he had been feeling like this for a few days now. Or if he really thought about it, he had been feeling helpless since the day he had met Mai.

Helpless only when it came to the brunette. Because she made things so difficult for him.

No, he knew that was not the case. If anything, Mai had made his life easy! It's just on certain occasions that he had felt like a dumb fool, and all those occasions were for one reason or another related to his girlfriend.

Like when she would be hurt on cases, or worse, possessed.

Or when he had to comfort her whenever she felt down (though he had felt helpless only in the beginning, when he was still inexperienced, after all, Oliver Davis was a fast learner).

Or when he had to get her a gift for her birthday.

And to think she had no difficulty in getting _him_ a gift on his birthday (a blue diary and a pen). Simple, yes, but he had found it useful.

Atleast it had not been a pink teddy bear ("Oh Noll! You are 20 now! This is for your future kid!" Courtesy of his mother). Or a floral shirt (Madoka).

But that meant Mai had no difficulties when it came to him.

So why did a genius like him feel like this when it came to her?

Maybe an effect of being in love.

But Mai loved him too!

Okay. So maybe an effect of _him_ being in love.

That would explain a lot of things.

Oliver sighed. This was not the time to think about such trivial things. He had better things to do, more important things.

Like figuring out how to propose to his girlfriend.

They had been dating for almost a year now (9 and a half months to be exact). So obviously, this was the next step in their relationship.

Something he wanted to do.

Even though he dreaded it so much.

It was not the thought of marrying Mai that terrified him (he was actually looking forward to that). They had living together for 6 months now, so they were practically living a married life.

No, it was the thought of _proposing _that made him feel like pulling his hair out and screaming.

He would rather face a scary ghost.

Oliver was a practical, methodical man. He was not very well versed in the romantic stuff (though he found kissing Mai at every given opportunity very pleasant). Yes, he had been forced to watch some romantic movies with Mai, but that had hardly been educative.

He thought about just presenting her with the ring and asking her to marry him.

But he believed that to be inadequate. Granted Mai wouldn't expect anything more from him, but he knew she would be happy if he asked her under the moon (something the actor in one of the movies had done) or something along the lines.

He knew Mai wouldn't want any big gestures (thank God his girlfriend was so down to earth), but he wanted it to be something that they would remember for the lifetime.

Even Oliver was surprised at how _mushy_ and _lovey-dovey_ that sounded.

Oh well. Anything for Mai.

And to think he had only limited time, courtesy of Luella Davis.

He shivered when he remembered the conversation he had with his mother a few days back.

He had already been feeling nervous, and thinking over ideas on how to pop the question (he had even degraded himself to look it up on the internet), when he received a call from his mother.

For the first few minutes, Oliver had to hold the phone a few feet away, to prevent any permanent damage to his hearing (his mother could scream like a banshee). Then when she had calmed down enough, she told him about how happy she was that he was finally proposing. Apparently, his father had informed Luella about their conversation.

"Noll, you have made your mother very proud and happy. You are finally being mature."

"...Thank you, mother." What else could he say?

"It is a good thing you finally decided to do this. Or I was planning on flying there to talk some sense into you."

Subtle way of telling him that if he had delayed anymore, she was going to raise hell.

"So, what did she say?"

"I haven't asked yet mother."

Silence on the other end. Oliver counted the minutes it would take for his mother to explode.

It took a total of 3 minutes.

"_Oliver Edward Davis!_" Luella could sound so threatening sometimes, "What do you mean you haven't asked yet?"

"I mean, mother, that I haven't yet decided on how to ask her."

"I raised you better than that, Oliver! Do you not have a single romantic _nerve_ in you? What..."

"Now now, Luella, let the boy take his time." Oliver heard Martin interrupt his mother (thank God!).

"He has taken long enough, Martin! God forbid, if Mai got tired of him and _left _him, what would he do then?"

"That won't happen mother." As if he would allow that.

"You are too confident, Noll! What would you do if she really packed up and left?"

"Luella, Mai is not that kind of girl. You know that." Martin said, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Yes Martin. But our son is too _slow_! If you had taken so much time in proposing to me, I would have gone berserk!"

Martin spluttered.

"And Oliver, you finally have something that is more important to you than anything! Do you really want to risk having to let it go?"

"Mother", Oliver let out an exasperated sigh," I will ask her as soon as possible!"

"I will give you 2 days, Oliver. Or I am coming there!"

Talk about parental pressure.

Martin had been able to sway his mother, so the deadline had been extended.

She had agreed to give him 5 days.

Bloody _five_ days!

He had agreed (reluctantly). Luella had been pleased, and after a parting comment about how he should not waste any more time arguing with her, she had hung up.

Oliver had felt like throwing something.

So, with only limited time, he had called up Bou-san the next morning.

He wanted to go about this traditionally, so naturally he had to ask permission of his girlfriend's father, or in this case, brother figure.

"Oh? Naru-bou? What's up?" Bou-san had sounded like he had been woken up from deep sleep, and Oliver had scowled (who slept till 7 in the morning?).

"Bou-san, I need to talk about something."

"Shoot."

"...I need you relatively awake for this."

Bou-san had grumbled (about annoying brats, but Oliver had let it go, for the time being), and told him he would come to the office in half an hour.

So Oliver had waited.

When Bou-san arrived, Oliver had motioned him to sit on the couch opposite him. Then he had just stared (or more precisely, glared) for 5 minutes. Apparently, that had made Bou-san nervous.

"Naru-bou, is everything alright?" He asked.

Oliver only nodded a little.

"Okay...Is something wrong with Mai?" Everybody always jumped to that conclusion (and who could blame them, seeing the danger magnet she was).

"Mai is fine."

"Oh."

"Actually, it has something to do with her." Oliver started, a little hesitantly. He did not know how Bou-san would react, but he hoped atleast he wouldn't get punched (not that he wouldn't punch back).

"Oh?"

"I am going to propose to her, and I would appreciate it if you gave us your blessing."

Oliver waited with baited breath for a reaction from the Monk. He did not have to wait long.

"Oh my God, that is great news! Finally! You know we have been waiting for something like this to happen for so long! I mean, I know you can be stubborn and sometimes naive..."

"Bou-san."

"Yes, right. Of course I give you my blessings! You finally made your move, eh, Naru-bou? And to think we once thought you were gay! And..."

"Bou-san!"

"Ahem. Right. Well, congratulations!"

"...Thank you." Oliver had wanted to strangle him, but he knew Mai would be disappointed with him if he did. And it would make proposing to her all the more difficult. So, he would have to wait till after the wedding.

No worries. He could be patient.

"And I would appreciate it if you did not let anyone know about this, atleast until I ask Mai."

"Of course!" Bou-san had sounded disappointed (probably because he would be late on collecting on the bets the SPR regulars had made).

It had not taken much time for Bou-san to run from the office after that (to escape Oliver's glare, of course).

Oliver smirked at the memory.

But then, he sighed (yet again).

Back to the problem at hand.

He had only 3 days left now, counting today. He really did not want his mother to come here, that would be disastrous!

So he had to keep to the 'deadline'.

But he had already run million ideas over in his head, and none seemed to stick.

Maybe he could ask someone for ideas (he was that desperate).

But, Oliver wanted this to be original, something that he came up with, not someone else's imagination.

So, what the bloody hell should he do?

He eyed the small red box on his desk, the box which contained his family ring. The ring he wanted to give Mai.

But even that did not give him any ideas (nor did it help his nerves).

He had thought about asking her in the way others did it in the novels and movies. How he wanted to spend an eternity with her. How she was his soul-mate, his one and only. How he would _die_ without her.

But that was a buck load of _cheezy_!

And Oliver Davis was anything but cheezy. Even though all of those things were true.

Besides, Mai would think he was possessed (again).

Damn it!

"Is everything okay, Naru?"

Oliver looked up. Mai was standing in the doorway, holding the tray on which sat his tea. She was looking at him with worry.

He supposed she would be, given that he looked (and felt) like hell.

"...Yes Mai."

"Okay." She smiled and walked to his desk, and put down his tea.

Oliver looked at her then. She was his light, his life, so why was this difficult?

It was not. Not after he saw her smile.

"Come here." He held out his hand. Mai blushed, but placed her hand in his.

He pulled her in his lap, and buried his face in her neck.

She giggled a little. "Naru, that tickles."

"Hmm." He took a deep breath and raised his head. Mai was smiling at him, and he smiled back.

"I love your tea."

"I know Naru." She pouted (so cute).

"I love it when you smile."

A blush. And a smile.

"And I am happy. So very happy."

Mai put a hand on his cheek, "And so am I."

"Will you make me happy and be happy with me for the rest of our lives? Will you smile for me, for the rest of our lives?" He asked, and took the ring out of the box.

She gasped when she saw the ring.

"Marry me, Mai." This time he did not ask.

Mai looked at him, with tears in her eyes, and a brilliant smile.

"Yes Naru!" She whispered, giddy with emotions.

He smiled again, and slid the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly, and the red diamonds on it sparkled.

He kissed her then. So passionately. And she kissed him back.

He had not known he would feel so relieved and exuberant, when she said yes. He felt like he was finally home. Like he was not lost anymore.

So he kissed her again and again.

It was only when someone cleared their throat that they parted.

"Whaaaa? Lin-san! Why did you disturb them? It was such a good show!" Yasuhara stood in the doorway, looking at Lin beside him, and pouting (so _not_ cute). He then turned to look at them (and was that a camera in his hand?).

Mai blushed, and Oliver glared.

Lin ignored the scheming boy, "I believe congratulations are in order." He gave the newly engaged couple a smile.

"Thank you Lin-san." Mai said, and Oliver nodded.

"Cheh! Oh well! I am calling everybody! It's time to collect my winnings!" Yasuhara said and then smiled at them, "Congratulations guys! Though I am telling you now, I will be the one to plan your bachelor party Boss-man!"

Before Oliver could refuse, Yasuhara was already gone.

He sighed, and Mai giggled.

"I will leave you two alone now." Lin said with a wink, and closed the door as he left.

Mai blushed again, and Oliver smirked.

"Now, where were we?"

Kissing Mai was so much fun.

Oliver vaguely remembered he had to call up his mother and father, to give them the news. Atleast, his mother will not feel the need to come here now.

Mai put her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer.

Maybe later. After all, it was a conversation that could wait.

Maybe he could trick Mai into telling Luella.

He smirked against her lips, and deepened the kiss.

_Later._

* * *

**Finished! **

**Hope you like it! **

**Ciao!**


End file.
